The Legend of Harry James Arthur Gryffindor Pendragon Potter
by Founder's Phoenix
Summary: You think you know this Legend...think again! In an alternate universe, on the 31st of October 1981 everything turned out differently. With the addition of the legends of Arthur Pendragon and the Founders of Hogwarts! What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

** Hello guys, Founder's Phoenix here, introducing you too my very first fanfiction and probably my only because it takes so long for me to** **write. Be patient and we'll get to where the excitement! Now let's begin! It started one night where they were reliving their memories a la Sirius...**

**Chapter 1~ It Begins...**

It was the last day of Hogwarts in there 7th year, Lily Evans was standing in a line with her classmates, next to the black lake which covered a massive amount of the scenery on her right and to her left was an audience of parents, including hers and some of her friends and behind them was the forbidden forest, forbidden for a reason no one know apart from the dark creatures that lurk within, (which aren't that dark in my opinion).

Waiting, to receive her certificate and career choice list in front of witches and wizards from all over looking for there future workforce. Standing before her was her best friend Emma Davenport similarly standing shuffling nervously waiting to see what she had archived in her time at Hogwarts.

"Do you think I've made it to become a healer? oh I hope so! It's the only career choice I've considered" whispered Emma "but it's just my luck that Daniel Granger wanted to be a healer as well I bet I'll have to work with him at some point"

"Why don't you just give him a chance?" Stated Lily as Emma got called up. As she walked up she glared at her best friend even though Lily was grinning at her widely while sticking her tongue out which made her smile as it would anyone.

Daniel Granger had been stuck to Emma's side for the past year and since third year always staring at her in admiration of her beauty like everyone else in the school that new who the fierce and feisty five of Hogwarts were, which included Lily Evans, with long, flaming red hair and a gorgeous face also eyes that could outshine emeralds and a lean shape, not too curvy, and Emma Davenport with just as long hair but a bushy brunette with a cute smile and sky blue eyes with extra curviness.

This sexy society included as well Genevieve Halliwell with her metamorphagus hair which at this point was in a dark purple bob perfectly complementing her midnight blue eyes with a cheeky grin that reached her whole face pretty much all day, which was all in perfect proportion to her body (which in my opinion is the best).

Fourth on the list is Lunette Lovegood who has waist length white-blonde hair and sunflower yellow eyes that went with her dreamy face and beautiful features.

Last but by no means least is Lady Diana Spencer, who by a strict policy was on a look but no touch system, who had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and the look of a snobby bitch but that was just a mask around her friends she was a fun-loving person who laughed... A lot.

The feisty and fierce five were called that for a reason which was made apparent whenever someone mentioned that name when they were in the area. Only their closest friends were aloud to call them that and that was the Marauders, the pranking legends of Hogwarts, which included James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Daniel Granger, ( Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Blackstar)the most eligible bachelors in the school.

All handsome young men too accompany the equally gorgeous women around the halls everyday. Which was often the talk of the school, of what they had been up to. Overall this group of people were the popular kids of Hogwarts in their years and everyone knew it.

"Well what to say about Emma Davenport? Mixed with the mischievous at the start of her school life but still flourished as a result from it. Made the most loyal of friends that will support her through think and thin also the hard times ahead for the wizarding world which is why she has achieved the second most highest marks in all the subjects required to become a healer and has earned a place at The Academy of Healers too, as muggles say, to learn her trade. Congratulations Emma and good luck with everything."

As Albus Dumbledore finished his speech about Emma's outstanding results, all of Emma's friends were clapping and shouting well done this included the loudest by Dan jumping up and down like a loony and Lily looking at Dan then giving Emma a knowing look.

Also celebrating we're her fellow friends, James, head boy with Lily and also her boyfriend even though he is the head of the marauders and Sirius who was equally overjoyed with Emma's achievements with Remus next to Dan getting hit in the face every time he jumped and cheered.

But Emma's best friends were standing cheering her as well,Evie, Lunette and Diana with Lily. Emma was smiling at all her friends cheering her, and giggling at the scene between Remus and Dan, it felt so right but so wrong knowing that next year they wouldn't all come back together on the Hogwart's Express but separately elsewhere.

But she pushed back those thoughts and waited happily with Sirius watching Lily collect her awards.

"Lily Amelia Evans is the brightest witch of her generation is all I need to say." Quoted Dumbledore while Lily gaped at him, "but I will continue, as assumed by all her professors she achieved O's across all subjects meaning she has a choice in any career she chooses also being able to have a different job every year for her life if she wanted to. That is why I say to everyone out there grab her while you can in her professional life and personal because she is a wonderful young woman and will become one of the greatest minds the wizarding world has ever seen." He was looking at James as he said this." Lily you will achieve greatness even if it does not seem it, that is why I am willing to offer you any teaching role next year with no training because you are so smart and clever that you would be perfect at it on your first try, well what do you say?"

"I'm sorry professors but I'm still considering what to do with my life ,now I know my qualifications, over the summer I will be considering what careers I would enjoy but for next year it is not possible." Stated Lily

"I understand completely but for now a big round of applause for the brightest witch of her age!" Cheered Dumbledore but was a bit disgruntled like she'd ruined his plans. Even louder cheers than before we're heard from everyone there mostly from professors and students but also from workers from the wizarding community because of there next best colleague had just been born and all of them wanted her.

"Thank you everyone for your huge amount of support" said Lily smirking "also from my mischievous friends who have kept me grounded so I wasn't the one always stuck in there studies" as she left the stage to stand with the other graduates glancing at James who was sticking his tongue out at her and she blushed for everyone to see. Which they did and laughed at her knowing that she is the future Mrs Potter even if she didn't.

31st October 1981 8:00pm  
"And that is how you two know-it-alls achieved your qualifications to become a healer and a Wand-maker for our wizarding communities" Sirius explained" and we can leave the rest of us out because compared to you too we failed" Evie and Lunette were glaring at him while making it start to rain slightly outside. Remus glancing outside decided he needed to do something.

"Em and Lily aren't the only ones who earned there preferred careers that day Sirius these beautiful ladies sitting beside us made themselves into a Curse Breaker and a Dragon Keeper which are both very challenging careers."

This earned him a kiss on the cheek by his wife Lunette, a calming slightly eccentric young adult who was also 1 and half months pregnant. While Evie who had black hair all down her back but with golden eyes, today,just like the sun that were now fixed on Sirius still glaring at him angry at her husband and also she happened to be 7 and a half months pregnant.

"Why don't you do something like that once in a while," said Evie " James, Remus and Daniel do, it's just you. Sirius you need to buck up your ideas,majorly" and she stormed into James and Lily's cottage in Godric's Hollow, a small village where both wizarding people and muggles live in harmony but without knowledge of each other.

As it was Halloween of the year 1981 the village a buzz of activity children going around knocking on people's doors but not the cottage because of the fidelius charm placed on the cottage because of the danger to the whole family and especially Harry.

You could hear Evie stomp up the stairs probably waking up all the children who were sleeping.

"We'll go up and see to her seeing as Diana not here but she has to get ready to pronounce her pregnancy. I still don't know why she married that git of a Prince Charles and she's having his baby... I don't know, hopefully that agreement will come into play soon. I'll also check in on Dori (Dorea), Charlie (Charlus), Harry, Hermione and Luna while we're up there" said Emma and went into the cottage with Daniel ,still mumbling.

Dori, Charlie and Harry are all James and Lily's children, Hermione is Daniel and Emma's child and Luna is Lunette and Remus's. Dori and Charlie are twins of the age of three born just after James and Lily had got married and finished there training to be an Auror and Wand-maker.

But Harry was just one year old born into a prophecy about either him or another boy called Neville Longbottom who sometimes comes to play once in a while with The Potters, Hermione, Luna, The Weasley Siblings and Draco Black a young boy the son of Sirius's cousin Narcissa Black the same age as Harry, Hermione and Ron Weasley.

But at the same time this wasn't very often because of the danger that came with them all being together at the same prophecy says that he is a threat to the evil that is ruling over Britain so all of his followers are wanting him dead so his whole family is in hiding until the dark lord is obliterated.

Hermione will be in the same year as Harry at school but is actually about 11 months older than him so shes two and Luna is one but will be in the year below Harry and Hermione.

"Sirius you really should have gone up yourself and gone to see YOUR wife who is carrying YOUR child" warned Lily

"I know I was going to wait for her to calm down but Em and Dan have already gone up" stated Sirius" and they are checking on the kids but really I bet they just wanted to go see Hermione"

"Oh come on Sirius even I would have gone after Lily in a situation like that" commented James just as he heard a crash from inside the house.

Knowing inside themselves that this want going to be something simple like Dan knocking over a pan, they all ran inside, over the wooden porch, through the sliding doors, into the big kitchen and into the foyer to see Emma and Daniel unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh God whats happened!" Exclaimed Remus

"It's ok ," Sirius said checking there pulses" there alive, we need to go check on the kids" he replied but James , Lily, Lunette and Remus had already launched themselves up the stairs to see to there children.

"Sirius get up here!" Shouted Remus

"Oh no not Evie!" Whispered Sirius racing up the stairs to the huge landing. Once there he saw Remus looking over an unconscious Evie lying on the floor. "No no it can't be" cried Sirius rushing over to her "Evie wake up for me sweet heart I'm sorry I didn't mean it you need to be alive for our little baby inside of you" and slightly quieter, "and for me" Sirius new she was alive but to him it was to good to be true and would appreciate his wife for the rest of his life.

"She's alive Sirius but if we don't help the others they won't be" replied Remus

"Where is he? Who tried to kill my wife!" Sirius said angrily.

Meanwhile James and Lily were standing in Harry's bedroom which was a quidditch/Gryffindor themed room, trying to protect him from the numerous curses being shout at him and themselves by Lord Voldemort himself. How was in his usual entire his black wallowing robes that made him look bigger than he is.

"Give it up Tom you will never get past us to Harry I will die first!" Shouted James at Tom Riddle.

"Very well" said Tom "but I do not perform anyone's wishes so I will just get you out of the way! For now..." At this the Dark Lord shot a powerful stunning spell at James that knocked him into a wall.

"JAMES!" Cried Lily thinking that he had killed her husband "not Harry, not harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand side you silly girl... Stand aside now!" Shouted Voldemort

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead..." Said Lily crying "not Harry... Please... Have Mercy... Have mercy..." Then ringing through the house was the scream that would forever haunt Harry's dreams, the sound of his mother getting hit with the killing curse.

Sirius, Remus and Lunette froze knowing what that sound was and ran to the source of the noise to see James and Lily both unconscious on the floor not knowing if they were alive or dead also to Harry getting hit with Avada Kedarva.

But the backlash after this event was unexpected, it did not effect Harry at all but it shot straight back at Voldemort killing him instead with an explosion that destroyed the whole house rendering everyone unconscious.

1st November 1981 4:00am  
Lunette woke up with Remus and Sirius on either side of her both still unconscious on the on the grass to the back of the cottage with wizarding paramedic and healer leaning over her.

"What's happening? Where's my daughter Luna... Where is she I need to see her!" Shouted Lunette waking up Sirius and Remus.

One of the paramedics replied,"The children are being looked after by another paramedic but all seem unscathed, except the youngest boy, he had an unusual shaped scar on his forehead that we were not able to remove but it has been dressed .But that is not important right now you need to calm down its not good for you baby and we need to check on it back at St Mungo's"

"We will not calm down until we know that everyone is ok!" Shouted Sirius now tell us who's alive and who's not... NOW!" Everyone heard this and silence fell over the back yard.

"Well someone tell us?" Replied Remus getting up to see where everyone was.

"Mr Lupin it is unadvisable to be standing in your condition" demanded the Healer " now sit down before you do yourself more damage!" A storm was brewing now inside of Remus as he got more and more angry because of the people around him not letting him do anything, and he knew he would not be able to hold it in much longer.

"NO! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? WE COULD HAVE JUST LOST ALL OF OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY! ALL THAT WE HAVE! AND I THINK I STAND FOR SIRIUS AND LUNETTE AS WELL, WE WILL NOT REST UNTIL WE SEE THAT THERE ALIVE AND WELL!" Screamed Remus at the now small looking healer.

Lunette comforted him while Sirius toke over."Now show us to our family or I can make an equally effective storm that will last for days" warned Sirius. Since the healer was now frozen into place the paramedic toke over,

"Right this way Mr and Mrs Lupin, Mr Black I will take you to the children first" said the now cautious Head paramedic.

"Finally someone who knows how to treat there patients, lead ahead before the wrackspursts attack your brain just like that healer" commented Lunette. Warily the paramedic led them to where the children were sitting playing with some toys the minders conjured for them.

"Mama, Dada!" Called there 13 month old daughter Luna who was waddling along towards Lunette and Remus, when she reached them she stood on tip toes touched her mothers belly and said, "Baba"

"Hello Little Moony, have you been having fun with Dori, Charlie, Harry and Hermi?" Asked Remus but Lunette was much less calm.

"Are you all right did you get hurt? Any scratches or bruises? Asked Lunette frantically.

" Aunt Lunette we are fine!" Replied a three year Dori.

"Yes,I was scared but some kind shield kept us safe" said Charlie

"Where Mummy and Daddy?"asked Harry and Hermione simultaneously

"Well we were just about to go see them and your Aunt Evie."said Sirius, "would you like us to come and get you to see them after we have?"

"Go Now!" Replied Harry knowing something was wrong and was angry at them for not letting him see his parents straight away.

"Harry me, your Aunt and Uncle are going to go see them first, then come back to get you ok?" Said Remus forcefully towards Harry

"I see them first!" Shouted Harry and at exactly the same moment a thunder clap was heard and it started to rain heavily. They all jumped and stared at Harry who was fuming and glaring at his Aunt and Uncles when he suddenly disappeared with a flash of ruby red. The raw power that had hit them when the thunder clap was heard that was radiating off Harry just before was felt again when lightening struck the huge lake as he disappeared, shocking Sirius, Remus and Lunette into a stunned silence. But this was suddenly broken when thoughts were made into words.

"Where's he gone? If we've lost him James and Lily are going to kill us!" Stated Sirius "he can't have disapperated, he's to young?!"

"Well where did he go then?" Asked Lunette"we were looking straight at him and he vanished in to thin air. If he didn't disapperate ,where is he know?" While they were talking Remus had noticed a young Hermione looking guilty and muttering to herself something that he couldn't quite hear

"Hermione if you want to help Harry can you tell me why you look so guilty right now?" Asked Remus. Hermione's head shot up and looked wide eyed at him, then she started shuffling where she sat and fussing and then she disappeared as well but with a flash of sapphire blue which also included the massive thunder clap and lightening strike again.

'Not two in the space of 5 minutes that's not possible' Remus thought to himself as he noticed that Lunette and Sirius were still arguing. He put his hand behind his head and made a worried face and said to them

" guys, what if I told you we now have not one but two toddlers to find?" Both turned to look at him and shouted

"WHAT!" Then looked behind him and saw no Harry and no Hermione

"How did I know that it would be Hermione that would disappear if Harry had" muttered Sirius

"That's not what matters right now we just need to find where they are" admitted Lunette, and then they heard someone shout to them from the other said of the massive garden that went onto a huge lake.

They shouted to them saying"We have two toddlers here bawling there eyes out over James, Lily, Emma and Daniel, do they happen to be there children?"

Remus, Lunette and Sirius all looked at each other and just after that heard both Dori and Charlie shout at them,

"Mummy and Daddy are hurt?!" And both of them stood up and started running towards the sounds of crying children

"Well at least they didn't just disappear into thin air like the other two" Sirius commented as they ran over following Dori and Charlie to see there friends.

On arrival they looked down at them. James looked the worse off out of the four of them because of his trip into the wall but was as unconscious as the others. But Lily, Emma and Dan all looked like they were just peacefully asleep.

But the two toddlers leaning over them were the source of distress. They both looked the most distraught they had all the short lives and were crying buckets in the pouring rain making them look even more upset.

Then the most strangest thing happened, Harry sat up straight and appeared to be listening to someone or something intently and trying not to miss a word, also his eyes had a glaze over them from extreme concentration. Suddenly it disappeared and he looked upset again... but determined.

"'Mione, copy" ordered Harry and he put both of his hands on his parents hearts. Hermione copied this to the exact detail but with her parents and it looked like they were having a conversation between themselves without words.

"What's happening" questioned Sirius and being the logical one Remus answered,  
"I have no idea..." The events continued for a few minutes until it looked like they had come to a conclusion both nodding and gently pushing Dori and Charlie away, with what appeared to be the Force.

When they were at a safe distance the events that transpired would be talked about for years to come and not only by their oddly even family. A protective layer formed around the pair and their parents and they replaced their hands on James, Lily, Emma and Daniel's chests and very slowly started to glow, Harry glowed red and Hermione glowed blue. This experience had only been witnessed once before in an age thousands of years ago that no one remembered or recollected, in a time where there was peace.

Everything had stopped in the back garden/hospital and was stood staring, again, opened mouthed at these two young children showing very high level magic. All of a sudden, three of the four patients sat bolt up right knocking their now weak children away accident but one was still lying down but restless and wheezing heavily. Lily.

"Mama, need more help!" Harry exclaimed, he started to glow red again and shouted to everyone who could hear "Mama need help , NOW!" This rattled the earth so much it felt like there was an earthquake and everyone was once again looking at him.

The healer who had just looked them over had decided that Lily had died from the killing curse and James,Emma and Daniel were so close to death there was nothing that could be done to help them, so was surprised when he saw six fully grow adults that appeared to be fine, apart from three who seemed slightly exhausted, and four toddlers and a baby, because Lunette didn't want to leave Luna again.

This was shocking enough, but the healer knew he had a job to do so snapped out of it.  
"Ok, everyone out of the way let me see what's wrong!" Asked the healer

"I am not leaving her side again!"Replied James amnesia telly being followed by Harry, Charlie and Dori.

"Don't get in the way then" said the healer, "Lily, can you hear me, squeeze my hand if you can?"obviously expecting nothing he toke her hand lightly and waited a few seconds and asked again. Then suddenly he shouted, "it's a miracle! She's alive I tell you! she's alive! Stop it, she still need your help" and he slapped himself in the face. Shocking everyone around him he cast a diagnostics spell and then cast the charms to make her better. Then she did the same as James, Emma and Daniel, sitting blot up right and pushing everyone around her back.

"Wheres Harry!? Oh god is he ok? SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!" Lily shouted a lot like everybody else was doing that awful night.

"Sweetheart calm down he's ..." James didn't get to finish though

"Oh James your alive I can't believe it... You died..."she then started crying throughly while throwing herself into his shouldering hugging it intensely with Harry, Charlie and Dori coming up behind her and cuddled her tightly. At this she turned and looked at her three children with red puffy eyes.

"Oh Charlie,Dori my little darlings, I didn't check you two" with a very loud sob she continued, "I'm a terrible mother!" Watching the family moment, Lunette, holding Luna, Remus and Dan and Emma with Hermione in their arms and Sirius on the edge looking in. Then Lunette started looking around, knowing that her family wasn't complete yet.

"Where's Evie?" Asked Lunette warily. Sirius having had only just noticed this had a look of anger and fear in his eyes.

"Where's. My. Wife." Sirius said trying to keep calm but failing miserably. A healer turned towards him feeling the amount of anger and power radiating off him.

" I believe your wife is over there getting... " the healer paused for a second," treatment. But I advise staying over here, it is rather gruesome" he answered while he was talking he pointed over to where a shield protected people from rain and a bed was underneath it with Evie lying on it, all present who were members of the family went wide eyed, but this view just made Sirius angrier.

"I am going to go see my wife and unborn child right now and no one is going to stop me" Sirius said this as a lightening bolt struck just a few feet away from the healer who jumped out of the way and fell to the ground. He then stared at Sirius in shock wondering who could have the power to do such a thing. Silently Sirius thanked Harry for his help in this case because he had obviously noticing Sirius wanted to go see his loved one as much as he had wanted to a few minutes ago and wanted to help also helping by getting Sirius distracted for a couple of seconds about the state he could see his wife was in to calm down and assess the situation.

After this Sirius just stormed off to the tent to see what they were doing with his wife. As he got closer, the healers around Evie, who hadn't seen what had just happened formed a barrier between Sirius and Evie. But as Sirius got closer they could also feel the anger and power radiating off him and began to get worried backing away from him carefully.

"Excuse me sir, but we can't let you past" said a healer carefully "it's for her own sake"

"Tell me what your doing to her before I get truly angry!"Shouted Sirius with a slightly less angry Lunette and Remus behind him just after leaving Luna in Emma arms for a while. Another Healer stepped up with an air of confidence and authority.

"Accuse me sir but your wife is gravely ill and to help save her you need to calm down and let us do our job. Alright?" Said the head healer.

"Ok, but you better tell me pretty quickly what your doing in there"Sirius said swiftly.

"Well, because of your wife's serious condition it is safest for you to stay here. Also because of the unknown curse that was put on her we are going to take your baby out before it gets infected with the curse and we can just focus on your wife's health and your baby will stay in the maternity unit at St Mungo's until it's old enough"replied the healer calmly.

"Seeming as your the only person who can actually talk to me with out me getting annoyed or shouting at you or throwing something at you or anything else that is violent, I am assigning you as my wife and child's healer " Answered Sirius

"I am sorry sir,but you can't do that it is the head of the hospitals choice who looks after her" apologised the healer

"Do you know who I am ?" Asked Sirius, "I am Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and that entitles me to choose who attends to my wife is that clear?"

"I think your views have been accomplished, and I will be taken into consideration when the decision is made, and seeming as I am the head of the hospital I'm sure you wishes can be tended too" said the Head Healer smirking," I am Head Healer Louis Thisltewood by the way" and he walked away to assess Evie.

At this Sirius was staring and slightly glaring at the St Mungo's head healer ,also silently cursing him for being the only person apart from Evie who could actually control him and get him to listen for once. Lunette, seeing that Sirius was going to seriously explode any second came forward put her hands on his shoulders and glared into his eyes and said,

"Sirius pull yourself together"and slapped him out of his stupor, "soon you will have the responsibility of a new born child on your hands concentrate on that" she ended with a happy note hoping it will help him into a realisation that his firstborn child will come into the world very soon. Remus was still bracing himself still for the expulsion he had felt was bound to fall upon them until he heard the sound of a slap and opened his eyes to see a seething Lunette standing in front of Sirius, and Remus just stared until he heard,

"Blimey, what was that for?" And Remus let out a breathe he didn't realise he was holding and opened his eyes. They then returned to the other injured people and the children while Sirius rubbed his cheek while Lunette just glared at him with a grinning Remus behind them.

"Explain?"questioned Emma a bit more awake than Lily who it would have been if she had recovered yet.

Remus replied still grinning from ear to ear,  
"Do you want the good news or the good/bad news first?"laughed Remus looking at the four people who were paying attention.

"How about the good/bad news, yes?"asked Lily being impatient as usual which just made James cuddle into her more.

Luna answered this knowing Sirius might not be able to get it out without some slip up, "Well as you know we went to see Evie..." And she told the story of what happened up to meeting Dr Thistlewood. As indicated before the story started they didn't know whether to be concerned for Evie or excited for the new member to be added to their family very soon. The silence that followed was respected by all around which was mainly aurors and healers and also a few neighbours who hadn't know anything about the inhabitants and were curious as to what was happening in a usually quiet Godric's Hollow and were now trying to help in some way.

Everybody stopped suddenly and silently just waited and thought. The air was electric with magic and power around the makeshift family because of the huge amount of magical energy that they all held and put together it was an unnerving sight which just held the silence for even longer.

"Um... Head Healer Thistlewood would like to see you, m'lord" a junior healer interrupted nervously.

"Is it about Evie?"asked Dan

"Are you Lord Black?"

"Do I look like Lord Black?"

"I am only aloud to take family members to see Lady Black" Sirius was just getting annoyed and wanted to see his wife.

"Just take me to see my wife" and walked straight past the healer knocking his shoulder as he went. The junior healer just shuffled after him, sheepishly while Remus, James and Dan just looked at him then at each other then laughed.

While their was played with their children smiling and wanting to be in contact with them as much as possible not believing that they had all survived to tell the tale and were sure that if one thing had gone differently someone would have died.

Suddenly the junior healer straightened up and jumped into the air howling with laughter and begging someone to stop. Lily caught on first and looked to find Harry and saw him and Hermione sitting between her, James, Charlie and Dori and Emma and Dan with Luna and both of them were just giggling their little heads off.

"Harry, Hermione what have you done to that poor young man?"smiled Lily

"Mama he need tickles" Harry giggled

"He needed to be happier" Hermione laughed by this time everyone in their little group was watching them curiously

"Oh I can already tell that they are going to be a handful when their older, even more than they are now!" Stated James laughing at son lovingly also loosening everyone up for a few seconds before Sirius arrived with a blue blanket in his arms. Everyone looked up at a smiling Sirius anxiously.

"Everyone, may I introduce my firstborn child into this family and world, Samuel 'Padfoot' Black, well that is for now until Evie can decide if that is the right name for our little boy" by this time Lily, Emma and Lunette had already crowded round Sirius and Samuel to the protests of their husbands.

"Ahhh he's so sweet, welcome to the family little Sammy boy" cooed Emma

"Your Mummy loves you very much and will see you soon" Lunette told the new baby boy

"Are you sure your supposed to name him before Evie gets a chance to see him, I don't think she is going to agree to his middle name being Padfoot?" Said Lily logically

"Charlie's middle names 'Prongs' and you aloud that, it is now tradition that every first born son of the Mauraders has their fathers maurader name as their middle name!"

Cleared , Remus and Dan were laughing their heads off to this and had been since the name of their new member had been released for all.

"Oh good one Sirius now you've set the path for both Remus and Dan to have to do it" laughed James now being in a good, lighthearted mood and changing the atmosphere all together around the group.

"Not gonna complain about that!" Said Remus gleefully while Dan agreed whole-heartedly."Well I don't know about Maxmillian Blackstar Granger but I'll go with it" he replied

"We are not going to name out son Maxmillian and how do you even know we're going to have another child" said Emma sternly. This certainly stirred a reactions between all the children old enough to understand what was happening.

"But I want another brother or sister" started Hermione

"Yeah, mama your going to have another child, aren't you?"asked Dori not knowing the implication of what she had said  
"Well, my sweet, another few children couldn't hurt could it"Lily said grinning at James, who was in shocked silence, then just started whimpering,  
"Dori, Charlie, Harry, baby no. 4, baby no.5, baby no.6..." While everyone just watched and laughed.

"Okay, he's in a never ending cycle that we need to get him out of" commented Sirius placing baby Sam in Lunette's arms, "Maurader's assemble!" And suddenly Sirius turned into 'Padfoot' a grim, a big black dog looking like the sign of death, but friendlier itch shiny black fur and looking like it's grinning, then Dan turning into 'Blackstar' a massive stallion with brown fur and white socks and a white patch on his head and a black star in the middle with a mischievous look in his eyes, also Remus turned into 'Moony' a big werewolf lookalike but smaller and more wolf like with light brown fur all over with sharp teeth showing in a grin. And to the amusement of everyone else, James turned into 'Prongs' unknowingly until actually in the condition of a huge stag deer with massive antlers and a deep red all over but glaring at 'Padfoot' knowing it would have been him and turning back straight away back into his human form of James.

"Alright, alright, my attention is back on you, panic over" said James sarcastically but Sirius was already on to something else or you could say someone else. 'Padfoot' had two slings put around him by Lunette and Baby Sam and Luna in each running around the area kept clear for the family while aurors looked round and healers tended to Evie.

Also Hermione and Harry on 'Blackstar's' back while he galloped around taking off around the lake at top speed while Dori and Charlie were chasing 'Moony' around as well. This was happening while Lily, Emma and Lunette looked at their family all together at a time like this and laughed and cried and thought of the life possible full of happiness for them and the life full of war and violence that could be if they knew if Voldemort was truly gone or still loose to the world. After a good few minutes of everyone ignoring the devastation around them and just enjoying themselves, a junior healer came over with a grim expression which turned into a smile when he saw the scene of a family which had just gone through the worst experience he could think of, who were just ignoring it, for now at least, and having fun and trying to enjoy themselves with most probably some conjured animals.

It looked so happy he didn't want to interrupt but head healer Thistlewood had told him to go get Lord Black,

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lord Black about Lady Black. Do you know..." By this point he was standing wide eyed and gaping at 'Padfoot' who had just turned back into Sirius Black in front of his eyes with Sam and Luna placed in Emma and Lunette's arms in the process.

"Yes, yes, dog to human, get over it. Is my Evie ok?" Said Sirius worriedly while the healer was still getting around what he'd just seen

"Ummmm... Yes sorry... Follow me" and they both walked away, rushing. It was very quick meeting and he brought back with him head healer Thistlewood,

"Everyone listen up, we are taking all of you back to St Mungos now," started Louis which got him the reaction he'd expected, one of anger and confusing for all sides, "wait and listen. Even though young Mr Potter and Miss Granger seemed to have healed you all very well and your all talking and acting yourselves, we don't actually no what they did and how long it will last. So after you have all been cleared and tested you may be discharged but for now , to be on the safe side, you are coming to the hospital and that's final!" right in the middle of this little speech or you could say rant that had them all silenced Diana Spencer had come running through the aurors who were keeping some random people out, who would later be revealed as the press such as a number of muggle ones and along with wizarding newspapers as well.

As Diana had glamoured herself changing her appearance she was able to get through underneath the crowd and just managed to get through before the aurors spotted her and came running after her. When she managed to get there she ran and then stopped behind the healer she did not know and listened,  
"...so after you have all been cleared and tested you may be discharged but for now, to be on the safe side, you are coming to the hospital and that's final!" After he had finished his speech she tapped him on the shoulder and drew her wand.

As he turned around he saw a girl he didn't recognise use the 'finite incantatum!' and turn into Diana Spencer.  
"What are you doing speaking to lords and ladies like that who also happen to be my friends?" Questioned Diana glaring Louis who was still just staring at one if the most famous witches of her age in both muggle and wizarding worlds.

While he was staring into space the aurors caught up and Diana skipped around him and into the arms of three of her best friends with Remus giving the aurors a wave to go away and it was fine.  
"I can't believe I wasn't here. It's all Elizabeth's fault if she hadn't of demanded... Argh!"screamed Diana

"Oh be quiet Di you couldn't help it, Her majesty called" joked Lily

"Well, you all know the plan" Di whispered, "after I've had this little guy and hopefully another one after then I'll be gone, leave Charles and take them with me until there educations finished" while rubbing her belly and smiling thinking of the future she could spend with her friends, her true family.

She was rather big for three months along which made her think that she may be having twins she thought that would be awkward which one would be king/queen. All at once the kids had clambered around them with Luna, with the help of Remus, walked slowly towards them and hugged them with the boys around them back of them.

"We're all alive and back together, now we just need to focus on Evie being back in this family hug next time"stated James in a voice that made everyone listen and believe they could be back as one again.

"Now your little family reunion is ..." No Louis was out of his shock he spoke but not before he got another shock that nearly made him faint.

"James, Lily your alive. It's a miracle!" Shouted Rebeus Hagrid coming up behind them crying and smiling.

"Yes Rebeus but so is everybody else. Not to be rude at all but why are you here?" Asked Lily with her quizzical look which made James swoon and hug her tighter

"Dumbledore told me that you along with little Charlie and Dori here had been killed and I was to fetch young Harry here to him" Hagrid said innocently Tapping Harry's head.

Just as Sirius was about to speak Dr Thistlewood butted in again making Sirius glare at him,  
"Sorry this will have to wait, we have to go...now!"shouted Louis clearly getting frustrated, "use these port keys, no more than four to a port key and Evie has already gone so hurry up I need to be there!" And he turned and toke one of the port keys and offered it to Diana, giving her a smirk/grin which made her go bright red but she quickly retaliated with her Maurader smirk on she said,

"Well if I must" and hurled herself at him through her arms round his neck and kissed him full on the lips as they port keyed away.

"Well I didn't see that coming" commented Emma picking up a port key for herself, Dan, Hermione and Harry disappearing immediately

"It will be the nargles"said Lunette dreamily also picking up a port key for herself, Remus and Luna, port keying away straight away

"See you in a min Sirius" said James holding Charlie and Lily holding Dori and with a twist of there navels were gone.

"Just you and me now cub" he whispered to Sam, "let's go see mummy" and they went in a flash.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Did you enjoy it! Hope so!**

**Whats gonna happen next!**

**Next chapter will be up when I've written it could be a week, could be month. Were in for the long haul here.**

**Founder's Phoenix**


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital Hostilities

**Chapter 2 Hospital Hostilities **

**Hello again and I can't believe I'm saying this in the space of three days its unbelievable how fast I can write if I want to anyway...**

**I got some good reviews for my last chapter so I carried on writing to produce this**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Founder's Phoenix**

1st November 1981 8:00am  
They had all landed outside of St Mungo's and had a big surprise waiting for them (except Diana and Louis who had port keyed straight to his office, head healer privileges). A massive crowd of people had gathered around the entrance of the hospital behind barriers and were scrabbling as far forward as possible to get to see this topsy-turvy family.

"What the hell is happening!" Shouted Sirius who arrived last, to the scene of everyone being hustled inside by some of the security. Harry in the middle of the protective circle that the family had made around him rushing themselves but mainly him inside to the shouts of the crowd.

"Mr Potter, come give an interview to the prophet"

"Mrs Granger, can you comment about the events of tonight"

"Is it true, did young Mr Potter banish Lord Voldemort?" At this the crowd was silenced to the person who was brave enough to say this out loud. This was the only comment that caught the attention of the group making them all turn to see where it had come from.

"Lily, should we make a statement, about... Everything" asked James aimed at everyone.

"It's probably for the best, then they won't keep bothering us" replied Lily

"Mama, Dada do I have to?" Questioned Harry not wanting to go out again to the big crowd that scared him. Hermione caught onto the sadness in his voice and couldn't help but walk up behind him and hug him tightly giving Harry the confidence he would need to go back out there.

"Pronglet, one last time until you go to Hogwarts then we can go and hide with all our family, okay?"reassured James and Harry nodded with a half smile but not looking happy about it.

"Come on Harry let's show them what you and Hermione can do" with that comment from Dori, Harry was grinning mischievously along with his best friend. Harry toke Dori's hand and Luna's while Hermione toke Charlie's and they disappeared in a flash of blue and red.

The adult were all watching this with confused expressions to what their children were doing and talking about and waiting to see where they were being but in the hospital.

"Not again" moaned Remus not thinking about what he was saying

"Remus did you just say this had happened before" said Emma closing in on him with Lily close behind,

"To our children" continued Lily getting angrier. But just after this, a big noise was heard from outside and lots of flashing of cameras.

"The Kids"said Dan quickly and they rushed out of the front doors and were stood behind the five children with shocked faces on them while the kids just smiled and waved. Then the press spotted the other members of the group standing behind them and immediately questions were being thrown around.

"We need to get this lot quiet if we want to say anything" whispered Sirius into James's ear

"Yes alright being done as we speak" as he said this 'Prongs' drew his wand and pointed at his neck, "Sonorus!"and started to speak.

"Listen up, this is the only statement you are going to get from this family about the events of tonight so listen carefully."started James and the whole area around went eerily silent waiting for Lord Potter to speak again,"it was a normal evening for us, all the children were asleep in bed and we were outside on the porch enjoying the stars, when we heard the first noises coming from the house. We rushed inside to find nothing but destruction, then we ran up the stairs looking for our children. We found Lord Voldemort" gasp from everyone around," entering our son's bedroom, wand ready. Me and my wife fought furiously by ourselves, because our friends couldn't get to us, to protect our son, but were dispatched quickly. On any other day we would be dead right now not standing before you, re-laying the nightmare that we just lived through. My wife then sacrificed her self for Harry, and Tom Riddle performed the killing curse on my youngest child standing before you, and all he has to show of it. A lightening bolt scar in the middle of his forehead, the mark where that dreadful curse bounced straight off him and back into the face of the darkest lord to have ever walked this earth. Whether this killed him, is not known. But I do know that we are at least safe for a little while from that evil."

The silence that followed James speech was deafening. Everyone watching, including members of the public, press, healers and aurors were standing opened mouthed and watching.

The whole family could see in everyone eyes, that the words Prongs had said were sinking in, but they did not expect the reaction they got. The noise rose instantly from everyone expressing there joy through cheering loudly.

"Three cheers for the-boy-who-lived!"cheered someone near the back. And unknowingly to everyone there that name would stick and be used many times in the future.

But for now everyone rejoiced on happiness and unknowingly to the family, everyone around Britain was celebrating and and in other words worshipping the great Harry James Arthur Potter and his family who would be in the spot light, even after death.

"Time to get you checked out inside, Harrikins" said Lily quietly picking up Harry and putting him on her hip while James toke Dori and Charlie's hands and led them inside with the rest of the family following.

As they left unnoticed, the noise became slowly quieter as they ventured back to the front desk. They all had smiles on their faces, from generating the happiness they had made by the speech that was spoken to that small crowd of people that would be heard by every witch or wizard around the world, as evidence of that night on All Hallows' Eve 1981.

"Excuse me, m'lord," a young trainee healer came up and performed a slight bow which seemed quite forced because she stumbled afterwards, "sorry, m'lord. But your suite is ready and the healers are waiting with Princess Diana, would you like to follow me."

"That's okay, and there's no need to bow"chuckled James, turning round to face Sirius, Dan and Remus with 'a whats her deal' face, making the healer embarrassed her cheeks going rosy red while she shuffled down the corridor to the carpet station where they all clambered aboard the illegal transportation that lifted as soon as all were aboard and flew them around the hospital seemingly go up about five floors all together.

"Excuse me miss, but I thought flying carpets were illegal, care to expand?" Stated Lily who was always the inquisitive know-it-all at school.

"M'lady only hospitals like St Mungo's are aloud to use these carpets that we are travelling on now to go around"she said extremely quietly, " we need them to get to different floors of the building"

"And which floor are we going to today, may I ask" questioned Emma," maybe level five hundred!"

"Oh no, no buildings in the wizarding world have that many floors. Actually you are in the biggest building of the Nation right and you are having the top two floors nineteen and twenty, since you are now like royalty to us and everyone out there also you will probably be staying a while" she then covered her mouth very quickly seeming as if she had spilled something out that should be out, turning away very quickly and whispering what seemed to be 'speed up' to the carpet who was at least at level fourteen by now.

"What do you mean by 'you will probably be staying awhile'"ranted Remus,"for your information we plan on getting out of here within the next 24 hours!"

"I must have the wrong information sir I'm sorry I'm only a trainee" she apologised. For the rest of the small journey everyone was silent waiting to see there 'suite' that they had been given on the top floor of the building.

"Here is your apartment, there is 10 bedrooms with en suites, a common room and a dining room, Head Healer Thistlewood will be... Oh it seems he has already arrived" she had entered the room first seeing what was in the room and blushed violently, scurrying out of the room quickly.

"Wonder what that was about? Said Sirius striding into the big common room, then stopped, "oh", then covering Sammy's eyes in his arms and turning, motioning his head round the corner. The rest of the family walked round the corner to see Diana and Louis snogging their hearts out.

"Diana Spencer!" Shouted Lily, making them turn to look, "your married, pregnant and there are children in the room. Stop this at once!"glaring at the two of them.

Not looking guilty at all she replied, "let me introduce to you my wizarding boyfriend Louis Thistlewood, knowing the full extent of what he's letting himself in for but still wanting it...and badly"giggled Di kissing Louis, "oh and the future step-father/father of my children"

"And how is Charles going to take this or are you still going along with your 'plan'" said Emma sarcastically.

"Yes I'm still going along with the plan, can't you just me happy for me?"

"Of course, Di come here, ignore them two" Lunette said hugging her, also glaring at her other two best friends over Diana's shoulder.

"Excuse me ladies, but what's going on" said James, "what's this 'plan' about?"

"Umm...doesn't matter, you'll find out about it soon enough" stated Lily turning away, "shall we allocate rooms, there's just enough for all of us, come along children" she said rushing the children out of the room since they had found a box of toys to play with so were grumbling as this was done as well.

"We'll go help. Leave you five to bond" Said Diana smiling, kissing Louis on the cheek and whispering in his ear, "good luck. You'll need it!" Then leaving the room dragging Emma and Lunette along with her.

"I hope he's ok in there it all relies on them five getting along or it wouldn't work at all" worried Di,

"Oh, it will be alright, my Dan gets on with everyone I bet when were done here we'll find them having some fun, being themselves" stated Emma,

"Yeah messing about" Lunette laughed. They climbed the grand staircase leading to the bedrooms to see children running around between rooms, making them smile, and Lily at the side just watching contentedly.

"Harry, Harry, Harry this has got to be your room, it's next to mine" shouted Hermione from the other end of the long hall. Harry then peeked his head out from a room nearer to the three of them and shouted back,

"I'm coming!" And ran out of the room tripping up as he went, banging his head quite hard in the process, but instead of wailing, he jumped up with a small red glow saying, "I'm good" but still went slightly slower.

By this time Lily had jumped up ready to hold a crying child but just had a shocked face on as Harry zoomed by, then looking up at Emma, Lunette and Diana saying, "What!" Feeling very confused, she went into the room she was sat next to and sat on the bed with her head in her hands.

"He's supposed to be crying in my arms right now, not that that's a good thing but how?" Stated Lily, "this is probably one of the first things I don't understand" Emma and Diana moved forward, sat on the bed next to Lily and put there arms around her, comforting her, while Lunette stood there thinking about the events to do with Harry during the last 18 hours.

When suddenly it struck her, in everything that had happened to Harry, that was bad or could have got him injured during this time, he had always glowed red for a few seconds during and afterwards and now she mentioned it, Hermione was always around when it happened and if something happened to her she would always glow blue as well.

This was something she had to tell everyone, together, so they could make sense of it and see what it might mean. So without saying anything she returned to the room from her little dream world, to see Lily, Emma and Diana looking at her, she looked back not stopping the awkward in counter.

"Are you going to tell us what you were thinking about" said Diana bluntly

"Because it looked like you were having an epiphany" said Emma just as bluntly

"Doesn't matter I'll tell you later"said Lunette trying to sound as innocent as possible , "anyway we still need to select the last few rooms for us" beginning to turn to exit the room.

"Come on L, we've been your friends for over a decade I think we should know you by now, and we know you're hiding something. So come on spill it" stated Lily

"I just thought it was better if I told everyone my thinking together, not individually, so we could discuss it together. Why don't we get this sorted then go down and see the guys?" Lunette was fidgeting in her place, wanting badly to tell them but they would get nothing done. It would have to wait until later when there was no one around.

"Fine, but let me tell you ,were not happy about it" finished Lily getting up off the bed and walking out the room calling to the children, "Kids, have you all decided which rooms your having?" They all left James and Lily's room, Lunette trailing slightly behind, and went to see there children/niece/nephews, to see where they were sleeping that night.

They exited the room to find an empty corridor which they expected to find children in but instead heard noise coming from one of the rooms at the far end.

"I wonder what their up to now!" Laughed Emma awkwardly, walking to the room, swiftly,

"Probably, making mischief!" Said Diana following behind her skipping like her school days to catch up.

They entered the bright room, which had red wallpaper and deep brown skirting and a ginormous bed like in all the other rooms but the had ruby and gold linens draped over the canopy and on the bed. Although the main focus of the room wasn't on the surrounding, though beautiful, something far more interesting was happening on top of the huge bed.

All the five children were sitting in a circle, cross-legged, comfortably watching Dori intently and Charlie looking to be her second in command.  
"Story!" Giggled Luna for no apparent reason.

"Hermione, you may choose. Harry did last time" lead Dori bossing everyone around like usual but in a polite way just like her mother does most of the time.

Hermione nodded and seemed to be frowning but she held out her hand in mid-air, randomly and suddenly a thick colourful book appeared to drop from the sky into her hand with a poof of blue dust.

The four adults in the room gasped loudly and took a step back from the scene, while the kids just looked at them, just noticing and eyeing them four of them suspiciously.

"What's the matter Mummy?"asked Charlie, Lily was still shocked so couldn't answer for a few seconds after so Lunette answered for her.

"It's ok Charlie, carry on reading your story, we'll go see your Daddy" Lunette shuffled all of them out of the room as they were still in a daze.

"Now I think we, especially, I deserve an explanation as too what's happening to our children!" Commented Emma standing next to Lily, staring at Lunette, expectantly.

"Let's go and find the boys then"struggled Lunette not wanting to tell them her thinking yet, which would most probably lead to the most stressful sequence of events in her lifetime.

Diana led the way ,back down that long corridor on the top floor of the only wizarding hospital in Great Britain and back down the grand staircase to the scene of five men/boys playing a game of twister, entering with all of them laughing in a pile on the wooden floorboards.

"Well, at least their getting along" said Diana ,to the girls, who were standing in a line at the door still just watching, surprised but grinning.

"Which is surprising, because our boys can be a bit... intimidating when they want to be" agreed Emma, "what are they doing anyway?"

"Playing a muggle game called Twister" answered Lily, "we should play it some time, it's a lot of fun, I haven't played it since I was... well before Hogwarts anyway"  
who was reliving the times she had played happily with her sister.

Finally noticing the girls standing watching them, all in there own worlds, the boys stood up to address their partners, looking slightly embarrassed by their actions.

"Sorry, 'bout that ladies just playing a game old Blackstar told us about" explained Prongs, "Twister did you say?" After this everyone just stood and stared at each other, each left to their own thoughts.

The beautiful room around them was just to delicate to even resemble a hospital more like a stately home in its layout. With old dark mahogany furniture and floral cushions and curtains, though not massive in size still bigger than your average living room. This theme carried through to the bedrooms, but different colours, up the grand staircase and the only sign that it was the twenty first century was the pristine bathrooms attached to all bedrooms and a bigger one downstairs.

Just as it was starting to get uncomfortable and Lunette had just found enough courage to start her theory, with the help from the glares from her Lily's direction, there was a knock on the large door.

No one moved to open it, they all just turned their heads in unison towards the door and stared. Louis, having just started his initiation into these high ranked people, went to open the door to find a high ranked healer standing there, alone.

"May I help you, Healer Simpson?"

"Head Healer Thistlewood, are the patients ready for their check ups?" Now out of the daze they had put themselves in the remaining eight people in the room listened in on the small conversation.

"I assume so, but we may only n..." But before Louis could finish he nearly got ran over by a stream of at least 30 healers entering the room, "wow, Healer Simpson I didn't think we'd need this many people"

"Head Healer Thistlewood, let me tell you what were dealing with here. Interactions with the dark arts, unknown spell-man ship, children, pregnant women, Animagi all with different needs. Believe me we need all these people just to be finished before dawn tomorrow!"and with that we was gone bustling all his patients into a door across the room that lead to a clinical looking room with about 10 beds altogether lined up against each wall.

Also 10 kind looking healers, possibly the child care, going up the stairs to the children. Suddenly realising he was the only one in the room, he rushed across the the healing room where a lot of charts were shoved in his faces he pushed them out of the way to see the utter chaos that had consumed the room in its entirety. 'I have never worked like this in my life and will not resort to it now!' He thought to himself.

"FREEZE!" Shouted Louis loudly and on hearing their bosses voice everyone stopped moving and turned to look at him, "this is chaos has anyone here every worked to their full extent in an environment like this? No! Simpson what resources have we got on our fingertips?"

"15 doctors, 15 nurses and 10 runners, sir"

"Doctors, nurses pair up, Simpson assign a bed each, I will take Harry Potter. Do that now. Runners gather. You will stand in the centre of the room and wait to be called over to any bed that needs assistance. Got it?" He asked and they all nodded, "right then back to work!".

All the 'patients' were watching in awe at leadership that was on show in a room that was in chaos a few minutes ago, and was sorted in under two minutes. Now all staff were organised and working at their best.

"Well I guess that's how Louis got to be Head Healer so young" commented James to his wife. Then the healers descended on them all, wands flying above them, diagnostic spells being cast, lifting of shirts.

But all of a sudden a flash of red appeared on James and Lily's joint, and Harry, Dori and Charlie were sitting across them.

"Mama, Daddy" shouted all three of them, hugging their parents.

"Harry, I thought auntie Lunette told you to stop doing that it will get us into trouble!" Lily told Harry while he looked guilty but Dori and Charlie wouldn't let their little brother get all the blame,

"But, Mummy, there was strange people in blue trying to take us away!" Cried Dori

"Yeah, they were scary!"said Charlie

"Don't be scared Prongslet, they were just bringing you to us"reassured James bringing Charlie to him and cuddling him.

While this little scene was playing out, in a puff of blue Hermione appeared for a mili-second in front of Lunette with Luna and then disappeared again to appear in front of her own parents.

"Hermione, How did you get here?"asked a shocked Blackstar,

"Magic, Daddy!"answered Hermione and hugged like all the children around the room with their parents while the healers gave them a second for the reunion or was it because they were in shock since five children appeared out of no where.  
Louis watched on and said to himself,"I wish my Gabby was here..." From no where Diana came up behind him and put her arms around his waist

"And when do I get to meet your baby girl Gabrielle Adriana ?"asked Diana

"She's staying here tonight with me, my apartments the floor below. I'll introduce everyone this evening" Ruining the moment completely a healer came and showed him a clipboard,

"Everyone seems to be in good working order sir. Even Lilian Potter" said the healer

"Let's see what happened to her then..." There was a pause then, "SHE DIED FOR SEVEN HOURS! She was hit by the killing more test there must be something were missing. Do the same on James, Daniel and Emma as well".

After a very long day everyone had had a check up by a doctor at least five times and none of them had any inkling of a serious problem just some cuts and bruises.

When looking at this group of people you would not think that they had had a run in with Voldemort less than twenty four hours ago. They were laughing, having as much fun as they possibly could with healers always around them but generally just trying to live their life with some normality. Which would never be possible with a Potter and a Black in the same room.

Earlier on Sirius had gone down to see Evie and get an update on her progress and he brought back good news,

"Their waking her up tomorrow! She'll be able to see her little boy but she will still be weak and will stay in for a few more days after" the cheering that followed could be heard throughout the hospital lifting the spirit considerably, making the staff sure that all their saviours were okay and they could celebrate tonight with no losses except evil.

"So when can we get out of here and back to the home that I miss sorely after these ten months"James asked Louis

"Afraid y'all have to stay here one more night then go back. Major incident policy. Sorry."he replied then he looked at all their downcast faces realising they were waiting to get home so they could release all the pressure that was inside them instead of bursting there and then.

"but I have got someone for you to meet" Louis could see the interest light up in their eyes,"I'll go get her"and he left them all sitting in the awkward sitting room with straight back chairs as he went to get his world.

"Let me introduce you to, Gabrielle Adriana Thistlewood, my ten month old daughter" by this time all the girls were up crowded round Diana who had her Gabby on her hip.

Gabby was looking around at all the strange faces and was clearly thinking wether to scream or smile and it was a good job she smiled

"Papa"she said and Diana passed her to her father.

"Now all the introductions have been made, I think Lunette has something she wants our thoughts upon" started Diana for Lunette who was now glaring at her

"I'll introduce Gabby to Luna, then yes, I do" and she picked up Gabby and walked to the bedroom the children were in.

"What's this about?"Dan asked Emma seriously knowing the subject was important if Diana had interrupted the introductions of her new step-daughter.

"Lun won't tell us but we can tell its important we have been her best friend for 10 years" while each couple had the near same discussions with their other half, Lunette had just reached where the kids were playing and Luna came scurrying up to her.

"Mama, who's this?"asked Luna pulling at her hand, smiling at her hopefully new friend Gabby"

"Luna Lexi, this is Gabrielle Adriana or Gabby"she said pointing at each child as she went,"and this is Harry James, Hermione Jane, Dorea Lilian or Dori and Charlus Phineas or Charlie. I hope you'll make her feel welcome" and she placed Gabby down next to Luna and walked back to the adults leaving them to bond.

"Now are you going to tell us what this is all about because to me it all seems over dramatic"started Emma,"it can't be that bad if it's not harming out children, can it?"

Now that Emma had started the discussions it started a whole stream of thoughts in Lunette to start the convocation that she hadn't been able to think of all day.

"It's not that I think my theory will harm them but it will definitely change the path any of us thought Harry and Hermione would take"explained Lunette,"as any Ravenclaw should know, there is only two people in history that show any resemblance throughout their lives to the actions of Harry and Hermione in these few days, or possibly years that we haven't know about"

Then there was a gasp from every Ravenclaw in the room, Lily, Emma and Daniel.

"It can't be! There has never been an..."started Lily before Lunette interrupted her

"I'm getting to that part just wait, let the others get it before we blurt it out, we've read the book they haven't."continued Lunette,"In this book, that all Ravenclaws read as part of their introduction into the house, part of it is about four people and their lives and and the mystery surrounding them. The only definite details about them we know was on purpose, but in books by themselves, the rest was hidden, waiting for four particular people to find in a time of great evil in Great Britain. The original four people knew a time would come where their help was needed again, and they would help, but how, is not known. Apparently the only people who know are the goblins, these four people made them promise not to tell anyone. But there was only one circumstance and once again that was not known either."

After her little speech was over which she thought would be harder than it actually was with lots of interruptions. But she had underestimated her friends intelligence and after the first sentence everybody knew who she was talking about.

"So who are we talking about?"joked Sirius but not getting a good reaction from any one and getting a hit around the back of the head from Lily

"Sirius,this is serious...don't laugh James...this effects the lives of both me and Emma's children, don't you think it's a bit past the time for the jokes. Come on grow up!" Shouted Lily in Sirius's face clearly upset,

"I've not finished yet."restarted Lunette,"One of the few details that was left about them was the amount of power they had. Godric Gryffindor had the most but only by a small margin and was the leader of the four in that time,Rowena Ravenclaw was the wife of Gryffindor, and her knowledge won them many a battle. Salazar Slytherin was ambitious, cunning and mis-understood, nothing like the Slytherins we encountered at school,well except Evie. Last but by no means least Helga Hufflepuff the kindest who cared a lot for other and the only one who saw Slytherin for who he really was so they were also husband and wife. Another hidden fact about these four were their rare powers that each had that was different to the other and that is all I know about the subject."

Now she had finally finished her theory, no one knew what to say about it and they just looked over at their children who were sitting playing oblivious to the life-changing conversation that was taking place less than ten metres away from them.

They were looking at, in particularly, Harry and Hermione who had slightly separated the little after playing with Gabby for a bit and were looking into each other's eyes, intensely, but smiling and giggling, having fun. Then in a flash of purple disappeared.

"Harry, Hermione, come back we saw you" called James in what appeared to be thin air.

He then felt a small hand on his leg and looked down and saw nothing. He heard a gasp from Emma who could obviously feel the same thing on hers.

"What is it Honey?" Dan asked Emma concerned

"Hermione" she whispered,"feel my knee here" and placed his hand on her knee then he gasped.

Finally realising what was going on went to pick up the invisible Harry and picked him up and put him on his lap and started tickling him. And then the laughter started from seemingly know.

All the others saw was James moving his hands weirdly in front of him with a smile on his face and could hear laughter coming from nowhere.

When Harry lost his control in a flash of red a laughing Harry appeared on James lap.

"Harry, say your sorry then I'll stop and tell Hermione to come out and see us" ordered James

"S..so...sorry"said Harry still laughing until his stomach hurt. While he was still laughing Hermione appeared in front of her parents on the sofa they were sitting on but facing towards Harry, with her arms crossed and she was frowning

"Stop laughing so hard Harry. Hurt my head" Hermione told Harry and stomped her foot making the whole building shake gently but it was still a lot for a two year old.

"Star, calm down, no need to rock the building!" Dan said trying to calm down his daughter.

Harry immediately sobered and skipped onto his Mum's lap and hugged her.

Lunette, Remus, Sirius, Diana and Louis, who felt very privileged to be loud to listen to the previous conversation, looked on the scene of supposed normality, in a new light and saw all the things that normal witches and Wizards at Harry's and Hermione's age could never do and realised that Lunette's theory was most probably true to the last 't'.

"Harry, It's okay, don't be sorry, my fault I shouted" said Hermione out of no where and went over to Lily and Harry and hugged them both.

"Why don't you two go back and play with the other four?"asked Lily and they both nodded and Harry got off her knee and they both wobbled over to where Dori, Charlie, Luna and Gabby were playing with some bubbles that had been charmed to never stop until told to.

"Second thing when we get out of here, is all of us need to go to Gringotts and get this all sorted out before anything else goes array" said Remus seriously,"But first we all need to get settled back down to Exmoor and make ourselves at home again at Mae Manor"

Mae Manor is short for Maeandri Manerium which is Latin for Marauder Manor which was named by the Marauders obviously. It is made up of five different houses all in different styles, designed by each couple for their likings and placed in different areas of the thirty acres of land brought by Prongs but close enough as not to feel too far away. It is all covered in trees except a common area in the middle fondly called silva which means forest in Latin. Overall this had been home for them all for over 4years now and they had grown very attached

"Mae Manor? Asked Louis wondering where they were talking about looking confused.

"Yes, home, not been there for months, I have to say I have missed it and now I have someone to share my house with!"exclaimed Diana rambling on a bit.

"Diana, stop rambling what if someone walks in. The location is top secret."warned Sirius

"Yes, yes I know I'm just excited"

With that the serious discussions ended swapped with family time, they all descended on their own children and swooped them up and played as separate family's for a while. The Potter's played some twister, the Grangers played some kids scrabble, The Lupin-Lovegoods played Chinese whispers and the new Thistlewoods played doctors and nurses ironically. But Sirius was content on the side with Sam rocking him backwards and forwards to sleep.

This happy scene carried on for hours until it was bed time for all the children and as they were just packing up and shooing the kids up the stairs there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be at this time?"asked Dan walking to the door leaving Hermione and Emma to go up to her bedroom.

As he opened the door he felt something inside him warn him not to look into the person behind the doors eyes and for some peculiar reason he did what his instincts told him to.

"Dan, thank goodness your alive,"started Albus Dumbledore, "I'm sorry to turn up like this, but I had to be sure all of you were okay and I have some things to discuss with you" Still avoiding Albus's eyes he replied to him.

"Why don't you come in Albus, were just putting the kids to bed, you can for us until we've finished in the living room, we wont be long" Dan said leading Albus through it the large room gesturing to one of the chairs as he carried on walking to the grand staircase.

"James, James!," whispered Dan urgently,"where are you?"

"I'm here!"shouted James,"what are you..." But before he could finish Dan had his hand over his mother shaking his head violently.

"Dumbledores downstairs"

"Okay, I'll go see him then"James said walking past him but not far enough for before Dan stopped him again

"Do you not think it's weird that he shows up now after what Hagrid said this morning?"at this remark James stopped and turned

"He was going to take Harry"whispered James angrily seeing clearly in his face his mind joining up the dots,"he was going to take Harry rather than giving him to Sirius and Evie, his godparents"

"James, I didn't remind you, to make you react like this. I told him to wait until the kids are in bed"

"LILY,"shouted James probably waking up the dozing children, striding back into Dori's bedroom where Lily was no walking towards the door as well from just reading Dori a bedtime story.

"What are you doing shouting, the kids are nearly asleep!"said Lily annoyed

"Dumbledores here!" Lily froze obviously realising what that meant before James did.

"We need to answer all his questions carefully never mentioning our theory, but we need to make it clear our views on him now and hopefully the others will follow our lead..."as Lily kept rabbling on Lunette, Remus, Sirius, Diana and Louis, who decided to let Gabby stay in Luna's room that night, gathered around to listen to Lily's rambling.

"Is it worth just going down there and getting on with it?"asked Emma curious as to why they hadn't already gone and got it over and done with.

"Right...yeah...let's do that"finished Lily leading them all back into the living room for the evening.

"And remember don't look into his eyes!"Dan whispered at the top of the stairs.

When they arrived Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting on an armchair with his back to the group not moving at all but sitting up straight.

"Ah, now we have a lot to discuss come sit,"he started out of nowhere,"would anyone like a lemon drop?"putting his hand in his pocket pulling out a handful of the yellow sweets.

They all sat down warily on a sofa in pairs or in an armchair that Dumbledore had presumably placed so they all faced him.

"Now, let's begin. You are probably wondering why I'm here."he said looking back at all the faces that were glaring at him but not realising the hostility in any of their eyes,"and I will explain. You are very lucky all to be here today. Not many people survive to meet Voldemort in a situation like that. The danger the surrounds young Harry is getting higher and higher by the day and I have a proposition for you. After the events of last night one opt option above all was clear to me and it was the only one that was going to work. We need to hide Harry"

"Albus, that is what we have been doing for the last ten months..."started James

"Hear me out, I suggest a different option, I take Harry on his own now and hide him in a place no one will ever find him not even yourselves. Some where he is protected and will be safe until he gets his Hogwarts letter."without waiting for a response he got up and walked to the stairs,"which room is he in, I fetch him now and then get out of you hair"

"Wait a minute Albus Dumbledore, do you mean to suggest that my son leaves my side in the most dangerous time in his life?"said Lily clearly getting angry and ignoring this Albus carried on

"Yes now Lilian tell me which room he's in and we'll go. It is not your decision now" these were the wrong words to say to a mother about the decisions made for her child.

Lily stomped up the few steps Albus had made and spat in his face,

"No one makes decision about MY children's safety without my permission. And you Albus Dumbledore do not have my permission!"spat Lily but still ignoring Lily's threats he carried on.

"Lilian don't make me have to take Harry be force, you know it's for his own safety. For the greater good" But by this time the eight other witches and wizards in the room had their wands pointing straight at Albus Dumbledore. But he just kept up towards the landing.

"Albus?"

"Yes Daniel"he carried on up the stairs

"Turn around" Dan said bluntly and Dumbledore did he turned and was wide eyed at now nine people with their wands pointing straight at him.

"Now, Albus, I would like you to leave MY hospital, which I'm sure you had no permission to enter either, before we have no choice but to, how do the youngsters say it, throw a few spells at you"warned Louis now fully initiated into the marauders pack after standing up to Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Oh and if you ever come near my family again until my children go to Hogwarts, your little plan will be front page of the prophet before you can say your full name"finished James

"James it's for your own safety but if you really feel that way then I'd better be off then shouldn't I." And he walked back down the stairs and to the door opening it himself, then standing there waiting for an apology and to be let back in

"James, you know it's for the..."but before he could finish the door was in his face and they all repeated the famous saying of Albus Dumbledore in unison,

"Greater Good!"

**Was it Good? **

**I hope so!**

**This chapter was very quickly completed after number one because in had already written part of it this one I haven't and who knows how long it's gonna take me to write 7000 words**

**See ya soon!**

**Founder's Phoenix**


	3. Chapter 3:Homeward Bound

**_Chapter 3: Homeward Bound!_**

**_Hello again!_**

**_I hope this gives you an indication of how long it takes me to write a chapter but about 2 to 3 weeks is good I think._**

**_This chapters slightly shorter but I thought it was best to finish before I spend ages describing Mae Manor!_**

**_Once again, thanks for the reviews always a boast to carry on writing for me. Thanks!_**

**_I've got a question to ask at the end! Reply please!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Founder's Phoenix!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2nd November 1981 8:00am

"Mummy, Daddy, wake up!"Shouted Dori and Charlie, who had appeared in James and Lily's room and were now jumping up and down on their bed bring them out of their slumber.

"This is the indication that we will never get a lie in now we have children,"mumbled James,"they don't even sleep when, a historic event takes place, involving themselves."

"Where's Harry?"asked Lily concerned about her youngest son who was usually with Dori and Charlie jumping on their bed in the morning.

"He's with Hermione in her bedroom" replied Dori,"They do it every time they sleep in the same building"and she went and cuddled up with James under the covers.

"What are they doing in there sweetheart?"asked James once again just as worried as Lily was.

"I'm not sure Daddy, but they do it whenever they sleep in the same building" explained Charlie.

"I'll go see what their up too"replied Lily getting out of the bed and transfiguring her clothes from yesterday to a dressing gown and slippers.

She walked down the long corridor to the room she knew as Hermione's and saw Emma leaning against the door-frame opened-mouthed.

"Hey Emma, I've come to check on Harry, wh..." But she didn't finish because in less than a second Lily was in the exact same state of shock as Emma on the opposite door-frame.

The reason for this was because of the two children gently floating above the big single bed. Harry and Hermione both had their eyes closed and legs crossed with their hands on their knees floating on nothing but slightly glowing their respective colours. They both seemed to be in a calm place doing something people would do when their older or that some could never do...ever.

"Your mum's in my room now Harry"said Hermione still in her tranquil state, speaking in his mind.

"I know, I sensed her"and carried on meditating on the sunny beach his and Hermione's imaginations had thought up for them but Hermione was still agitated,

"I can't concentrate with both of them here" she finished, getting up from their imaginary Dream Beach and collected her belongings.

The strange thing about this beach was that it felt real and they could go for a swim if they liked and another strange thing was that both Harry and Hermione were ten years older in mind, body and soul but could only act like this with each other and as one and two year olds around their family and friends, which was very irritating for the both of them.

Hermione was now stood up in her floral bikini and started to relax so as to exit Dream Beach.

"Hermione! Stop!" Shouted Harry sounding panicked jumping up in his red and gold swimming shorts.

"What is it, Harry?!" Cried Hermione snapping her eyes open, ready to fight. But all she could hear was Harry laughing, holding his belly, when she saw that she knew she'd been tricked and folder her arms, looking at him with a scowl.

"You...thought...some...one...was...at..tacking...me...here!"said Harry in hysterics, laughing so hard because no one hurt him on Dream Beach.

"Did you just want to make me look like an idiot or did you actually want me?"

"Yes,yes, I wanted to tell you, you look gorgeous and I would like to kiss you!" He said confidently, but the awkward silence that followed lasted for a few seconds until Hermione spoke quietly, grinning.

"But Harry, your only 1 year old and I'm two, we can't be together for another fifteen years and what about our parents..."but she didn't get to finish her rambling once again because Harry had placed his lips on hers tenderly, filled with love and safety. Around them was a gold glow, sparkling with magic, that would appear every time they kissed for some reason.

Un-locking their lips, they looked into each other's eyes, gleefully, laughing because of the funny feeling both were feeling inside.

"In our third year at Hogwarts, you will be my girlfriend, Hermione Jane Granger" stated Harry strongly, smiling happily, hugging her then picking up his belongings.

"Ready?" Hermione asked wanting to see her mum.

"Let's go!" And they both relaxed into themselves from the massive amount of concentration needed to arrive on Dream beach.

Meanwhile, back in Hermione's room Emma and Lily were still standing and staring but just before Emma had said something.

"Their glowing again"was said in a monotone voice and the only reply from Lily was,

"Yes, gold" and that finished their very brief conversation and now they were back to silent staring.

Harry and Hermione floated back down towards the bed and landed, opening their eyes. They climbed off the bed and went to walk over but stumbled. They both looked at each other and sighed but carried on walking, slower, towards their mothers.

"Mama, Mama," they both called, pulling at their dressing gown ties, to try and make them come back to the real world.

"Oh" both of them exclaimed now looking at an empty bed, with two children at their feet. They picked up their children off the floor and hugged them tightly.

"What were you doing, sweetie?" Lily asked Harry

"Med. .Ting" he sounded out with apparent difficulty.

"Meditating, well I wouldn't have thought of that!"said Emma tickling Hermione tummy, making her giggle,"but we do need to get some explanations for this, I mean the whole situation not the meditation, no they can carry on doing that."

She then walked out of Hermione's room, with Lily behind her with Harry in her arms and Hermione in her own. They walked back down the corridor, to the grand staircase and into the dining room where only two people were sitting eating breakfast. Sirius was sitting at the top of the table with Sam in his arms, feeding him a bottle of milk, rocking him gently.

"Hey, Sirius"said Lily, sitting next to them both, putting Harry on her other side.

"What are you doing up this early"asked Emma also sitting down.

"Hello guys, this little pup kept me up half the night wanting food. I had to go down and see Evie for some milk five times during the night, I'm shattered but the same question to you, why are you up?" Explained Sirius, smiling at his son, lovingly.

"Just went to check on Harry and Hermione here and they were floating and meditating in her room, nothing new" Sirius went wide-eyed at what Lily had said and was thinking about everything and it all not making any sense.

"We need to get this sorted and quick"and Sirius went back to feeding Sam his bottle.

There was a buffet of every kind of breakfast food you could think of laid across one side of the room fit for a royal family. It included, for example, simple kids cereal to posh kippers.

"What do you want for breakfast, Harry?" Asked Lily pointing at the huge buffet.

"Sausage, bacon, eggs and bread, please" Lily looked at him strangely, he was always the one to try something new, but this she thought was perhaps a bit too far.

"How about some toast, sweetie, instead?"

"No, thank you" he said through gritted teeth, and a twinkle in his eyes, Lily noticed this and didn't like it.

"Don't take that tone with me and you will have toast"she said forcefully. Then a lightening bolt hit the ground a few metres away from her, making her jump backwards.

"HARRY!" Shouted Lily but he was already in tears, his face in his hands with Hermione, who had appeared out of no where, next to him with both of her arms around him, hugging him.

"Sorry, mama, I got angry, I'm sorry"said a distressed Harry. Lily looked her son and cried, she had only just realised that his life would be hard and she could do hardly anything to help or stop it being that way.

"Harry, we will get this sorted but remember, be happy, be kind, be safe, you will always be loved" and she kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly,"now let's get you your sausages!" She went to go get them but he had already got them

"Got them!" And he went to sit back the table with his food and started to make a sandwich out of his ingredients. Once he was ready he toke a hearty bite into it, smiling contentedly, nodding his head. While Lily was doing the opposite shaking her head and with a surprised look on her face.

"They never cease to amaze me...ever!" Commented Emma gaping at her daughter and nephew in a way.

"Hermione, this is getting annoying, they treat me like a baby!" Harry cried, wanting more than anything to be older.

"Harry, you are a baby! Remember! And your just gonna have to put up with it!" Replied Hermione feeling the same way but knowing she could do nothing about, just got on with life.

As they ate breakfast the room slowly started to fill. First the three remaining Potters arrived after Lily didn't come back to bed and then Dan did for the same reason. Last but not least the Lupin-Lovegood's came down for their breakfast. On the space of half an hour, the Marauder's clan were all at breakfast making the usual racket that came with them all eating together. Gabrielle had come down with Luna and it seemed like that had got on very well, and both were playing with each other's hair.

"Luna and Gabby have become the best of friends" Lunette commented to Lily,"I'm glad, she hasn't made any friends out side of the family, it's good for her!"

"You never know, if this...thing between Di and Louis goes alright it might be more permanent. You never know" Lily pointed out.

"True, very true. But that wouldn't be a bad thing, I like her, she looks mischievous, unlike like our own children."said Emma,"She might give them a small boost of confidence"

"I'm not sure what children your talking about Em but the children I know are all mini marauders with all the confidence they can get" said James ruffling Charlie's hair, while Sirius, Dan and Remus all nodded their heads

"Maybe they just behave around you because we have more fun with them!" laughed Sirius sarcastically. All the girls were glaring at him folding there arms when Diana and Louis walked in, having already been fed and ready to leave.

"Are you lot not ready to leave yet? I thought you'd be dying to get out of this place" said Diana obviously wanting to leave.

"What's the rush? Were just eating breakfast then we'll be ready to go once some of us have transfigured our clothes" Remus said pointedly to Sirius, Lily and Emma.

"Alright we'll hurry up, but I'm staying here until they wake Evie up, by the way" explained Sirius who then turned to Louis,"and when will that be, may I ask?"

"Whenever your ready, from what we've looked into it, it was just a powerful form of the stunning spell and can be reversed by a simple reenervate charm by a powerful witch or wizard and I was going to ask you about that"replied Louis then turning towards James,"seeming as Harry's got so much raw magical power, I thought it must have come from some where. So what about it?"

James was still tucking into his breakfast which he had piled high and was only listening in on the conversation slightly and didn't realise at all that they were talking to him at that moment so kept eating.

"James! Stop stuffing your face!"shouted Lily taking his full English breakfast away from him.

"Mhmmmhmmmph" complained James looking at Lily, questioning her. He swallowed,"what?"

"Listen next time and you'll understand the importance of most of the conversations we have!" Complained Lily

"Well, I was asking you if you could help wake up Genevieve since Harry's so powerful it must come from somewhere"Louis explained once again.

"I'd be honoured but I'm not sure what you mean by powerful, I've never been one for raw magical power"

"Come on mate, don't be modest, just give it a try, for me?" Encouraged Sirius knowing that James had to try at school but could do it with time and in this case Evie would be awake in a few days.

"I didn't say I wouldn't, come on, I've missed having Evie around" all the adults came along leaving the children behind in a secure room so they could play to their hearts content and also a few charms so the ones still in nappies were comfortable, etc. etc.

This was the first time many of them had exited their suite since they had arrived at St Mungo's and they thought it would be simple just to go down and Evie with no hassle but when they went to leave they found to aurors standing guard and once again it looked like he had been forced to bow slightly to them. After he gained him composure he spoke.

"Excuse me, m'lords and ladies, but may I ask where your going?" Already confused James answered the same way he did in the last ten months to people he didn't know.

"No, you may not and who are you?"

"We are rank eight aurors sent by head of magical law enforcement, Lady Amelia Bones, to ensure your safety after the night of October 31st and have been asked to escort you any place until you are back under the wards of your home for the last ten months"

"I cannot allow that, we love our privacy too much"replied Sirius,"your dismissed" and they all began to walk away but the two aurors followed

"I'm sorry Lord Black but we are under the strict order of Albus Dumbledore to watch you all, at all times" This made them all turn around slowly after hearing their new enemies name. Lily was the first one to speak when she was fully in the face of the Auror that spoke to them.

"Albus bloody Dumbledore has no authority over any of us and never will, when will he get that into his thick head!"she shouted just like she had in Dumbledore's face.

The Auror was unaffected by this obviously having been shouted at before like this and just replied a bit more forcefully,"m'lady, as you should well know because of the position of your husband and his friend, Albus Dumbledore has all the authority he needs as chief warlock of Wizenmagot and can do what ever he likes within reason"

They all glared at the two head of houses accusingly, for leaving out a piece of important information.

"Hey, don't blame us it's been a long few days!"said Sirius.

"But as usual I know more than Lord Black here on ranks within the ministry",began James having found a way to get them a few days to get themselves sorted before Dumbledore was back on their trail,"and I know that being the head of a house as old as the houses of Potter or Black at least gives you...let's say... 20 times more authority the the chief warlock of Wizenmagot, wouldn't you say? So if myself or Lord Black doesn't want you around us, we could dismiss you and you would be bound not to disturb us until we say so. So let's start again, you are dismissed from your posts around us, I do not want to see you here when we get back" and James marched down the corridor with Lily on his arm and the others following behind all with their heads up.

But when they turned the corner, they all turned into the twenty one and twenty two year olds that they were and laughed their heads off, while Lily kissed James thoroughly,

"I love it, when your so tough!"growled Lily her arms hooked around James neck and they started to kiss him passionately once again. Once they had finished after at least a minute and a half worth of snogging, Sirius wanted some explanations.

"Excuse me, your highness,"he said jokingly,"but everything you said was made up to that Auror, did you really think that would hold them?"

"It wasn't all total rubbish, we are quite highly ranked in the ministry but not as much as I said and we can call off some ministry personal if wanted but not many, only up to about rank three aurors, but it's all about the performance factor. If it looks like you know what your taking about, they usually fall for it!" Explained James triumphantly.

"James, how's that gonna help anything, Dumbledore will see through that as soon as he hears of it which will probably be about...now"said Remus logically,"but I have to admit it was funny watching that aurors faces" and returning to his light hearted self.

"I did think about it, it will take them at least a week to figure out what I said was all rubbish because they've got to go through the whole process of working it out because of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter's station in the ministry from being one of the founders of the ministry of magic undersecretaries" said James proudly.

Lily hooked her arm through his and kissed him on the cheek,"my clever boy!"

They all clambered onto two carpets and were transported to the dark magic ward of St Mungo's within three minutes, which was very good considering the size of the hospital. They jumped off and once again walked down the corridor following Sirius to where Evie was being treated.

They entered the room to find her looking like she was sleeping with her natural hair, (very long deep brown) collected neatly around her. As soon as they saw her they missed the upbeat lively woman they all knew immensely and just wanted her back with them.

"James, I know you can do this, I've seen what you can do if you really care about something"encouraged Sirius holding his wife's hand.

"I'll get started then shall I!"said James with obvious nervousness in his voice, he came forward and stood above Evie, he got out his eleven inch, mahogany wand with dragon heart string,pliable and performed the awakening charm on Genevieve.  
He pointed his wand at her head and muttered the charm, looking into the very centre of his magical core, to put the most magic as possible into the spell.

As everyone watched at the side in silence,waiting for the first part of a long journey to happen, they did not expect her to open her eyes as soon as the bright pink beam of light made contact with her head. She had her sparkling blue eyes open and she gasped for air like she hadn't been breathing in her lumber.

They were all shocked and stood over her open-mouthed not believing that the spells effects could work so quickly on such a powerful curse which should have taken James, who was already quite powerful already, a number of days to counteract and he himself was still in the same position with his wand pointing at Evie.

"Voldemort's here!"she shouted, as her first words after her day in a coma, still believing she was in the cottage outside of Harry's bedroom in danger, but when she realised she wasn't her response, though short, was quite comical,"oh!"

They all laughed with her, with happiness and joy, after finally completing their group now Evie was awake and with them. Sirius hugged his wife tightly first before anyone else got their go.

"I'm sorry Genny, I should have followed you, not let someone else go, I love you with all my heart and will never see you in any danger again!"said Sirius filled with emotion and love.

"Afraid that won't be possible, I work as a curse breaker if you hadn't noticed, my job is surrounded by danger!" Grinned Evie, but more seriously, still in a daze said,"but never call me Genny, Nixie yes but Genny no" all the boys were confused by this leading to the next question, or part of a question,

"Why Nix..."started James but before he could finish all the other girls quickly shouted,

"NO!" All the boys were staring once again at them, questioningly,peer pressure gave in to Lily and she had to give an answer,

"Uhh...she doesn't like her own name so uses Nixie when she's around us?!"she asked seeing if her lie would get the past the husband police.

"You can tell us the truth later, when Nixie here..."started Sirius but Emma being the closest to him covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't keep saying it, it's a secret!" She said mysteriously looking around, then they all heard laughter and they looked down to see Evie lugging her head off.

"Oh, it's great to be back!"and she jumped up in her hospital gown. Which she shouldn't have been able to do, and went to touch her belly, then froze and looked down ad then up at them all. Just at that moment, Louis entered the room after giving them some privacy and had baby Sam in his arms. But that wasn't anything to do with his next speech.

"How are you awake?"stated Louis, shocked.

"From what I know, from James' wand being pointed at me when I woke, I assume they used the awakening charm on me and is that my child in your arms, seeming as I haven't got him or her in my belly anymore?" As she walked over, she was shaking slightly and felt nervous about meeting her child for the first time like any mother would after birth but because of the more unusual circumstances she felt more nervous than the majority .

She toke her child from Louis' arms and looked into his eyes, searching for anything thing to signal that this was her child.

She jumped slightly when Sam's eyes suddenly changed to a bright purple leading her to look at his hair which was covered in the same colour.

"Meet Samuel Padfoot Black, who is definitely your son"laughed Sirius putting an arm around Evie and stroking Sam's head.

"Samuel Gideon Padfoot Black, I like it"said Evie casually adding another middle name to her sons name,"my grandfather's name, Gideon was" after a couple of minutes admiring the new member of their ever growing family Remus suggested everyone left to give the little family inside a family some family time.

"We'll leave you guys for a bit shall we and get all the kids ready to go back to Mae Manor" and he ushered everyone but Sirius and Evie out of the room.

Sirius told Evie everything thing that had happen while she was a sleep so she was up to date but after that they sat in silence, looking down at their son contentedly, waiting for the others to tell them it was time to go.

"Siri, how many children do you want?" Asked Evie, out of the blue,

"As many as you want, Eve" replied Sirius

"Originally, I was content with just Sammy, here, but I want to have the full experience of having a child not just having a baby taking out of me because of other circumstances. You understand right?"

"Course, darling, how about another one, or until we have a little girl to spoil, but not as many as the Weasleys they had their seventh in August, a little girl finally, Ginerva I think her name was, she'll be in the same year as Luna and Gabrielle"

"No more than five, I like that idea. Samuel, Stuart, Spencer, Stefan and Skylar"

"Are you sure? All S's, how about some G's in their, Georgiana, Gregory..."

"The idea was middle names beginning with G, so Samuel Gideon, Stuart Guy, Spencer Gregory, Stefan Giovanni and Skylar Georgiana or anything. Can you tell I think a lot about this stuff?"

"From the fact that you've named our first five children, yes I can!"laughed Sirius,"and now I think we should have at least five children so I can meet them all" and he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

The little family scene that was playing out left few dry eyes in the room when two nurses came in to check on the coma patient and find her sitting with her husband and child.

"I'm sorry Lord, Lady and Master Black but I need to check Lady Genevieve over one final time before she can be discharged" the nurse moved over and signalled for Sirius and Sam to leave, so they got up and walked to the door but just before he closed the door, Sirius said,

"We'll be right out here, Angel, see you in a minute!"

Once the examination was over, which seemed to be more thorough than needed, Evie got dressed in the clothes she was wearing that night, which had mysteriously been washed for her, and left to find Sirius and Sam, who, as promised, were standing just outside the door.

"These clothes are being burnt as soon as we get home!"stated Evie, pulling at the off the shoulder white jumper with a navy blue vest top underneath and blue jeans, that were all to big for her now since Sam had been born.

"You look beautiful and relaxed. Now come on, I want to show you the royal suite they put us all in, it's massive!"said Sirius taking her hand and pulling her down the corridor to the carpet station, clambering on to one and let it take off.

"What floors it on?"exclaimed Evie after they went through a number of floors.

"Top two"

As they got off of the carpet Evie just stared at the only door in the hall, which happened to be a giant one. She was starring right in the centre at the pattern that covered the whole door.

As a curse breaker, Evie had the kind of mind set that aloud you to see things that normal witches or wizards didn't notice but were really quite obvious. Right now she had spotted something hidden, entwined, into the patterns of vines and flowers on the oak wood door. A house crest and a spell around it.

"Angel, what are you looking at?"asked Sirius, looking where she was looking.

"The crest in the door" she said simply as she carried on observing it.

"There is no cre...oh yes I can see it now!"and he traced the outline with his finger,"what's the wording around it?"

The crest was in the shape of any normal crest, excluding the writing, with four dragons on the inside and each had a quadrant. The first contained a dragon surrounded by fire, the second one surrounded by water, third had another dragon but with wings and forth a dragon surrounded by trees and rocks. Each had some words in a banner in their section and another above them all and below. ' Vires Omnes Testes Sumus' was in the banner above. 'In Ignem' with the first dragon, 'In Aqua' with the second, 'In Aeres' with the third and 'Et In Terra' with the last dragon. The below banners wording said 'Pendragon Familiae In Summis Regium'.

"It's a spell of some kind, and a very strong one at that considering the family whose crest this is"stated Evie,"read the bottom banner"

"Pendragon Familiae..."shocked, Sirius stopped,"it can't be! No one has heard of them since the time of Arthur and the Round table!"

"I'm not sure, but it's pretty obvious, that it's the Pendragon Family and I'm pretty sure this hospital hasn't been around that long."

"We'll get back to Mae Manor and discuss everything in more detail with the others then. Now let's go see the chaos that is getting all the kids ready to go"

As they entered they had a big shock. All were sitting, on the floor, on sofas everywhere doing something. It looked like James and Lily were having a serious conversation, a like were Dan and Emma, where as Remus and Lunette had all the kids surrounding them listening to Lunette telling them a story. Evie spotted the little girl she hadn't yet met sitting on Diana's knee, who was also listening to the little story.

Evie went and sat down with Di with Sam in her arms. Diana turned her head and smiled stroking Sam's head which already had quite a few tufts of hair on it which turned dirty blonde with her touch.

"I think, I am yet to meet the little girl on your knee, Di, care to introduce"

"Gabrielle, this is your new Aunt Evie, and Evie this is ten month old Gabby"

"Nice to meet you ,Gabs, I am looking forward to meeting your Daddy properly too"

"Papa!"cried Gabby looking around, confused.

"He's just closing up shop for today and then were off he should be here in a minute." Said Diana leaning to look at the door and, perfect timing Louis walked in.

Rubbing his hands together and smiling at Diana and Gabby he called,

"Everybody ready to rock'n'roll!" This met with looks of confusion from everybody,"I thought everyone used that in Britain... No... It means, are you ready to go!?" Putting Gabby on her hip, she got up and took Louis hand,

"Come on, let's go, Thistlewood. The normal way this time." Leading the way they all left the room and clambered on to different carpets for last time in a while and flew down to reception.

As they walked down the corridor to the entrance/exit of St Mungo's, it seemed to be getting louder with every step they toke.

"Is it me, or is there a lot of people shouting up ahead?"asked Dan looking at the others.

"Yep, I think I know what it is"said James looking furious,"we need to act all happy and well now but later I am making plans so this doesn't happen everywhere we go!"

So as they reached the glass sliding doors they had they smiling faces on and were aware of their photos being taken from every angle. Everyone ignored all the questions and just stood for about five minutes before the children started getting restless, so they all apparated away to the centre of Exmoor national park.

**_Good? Hope so!_**

**_Anyway my question!_**

**_Who wants to know the full character list for the children of The Marauder's?_**

**_If I get 3 replies saying yes, then it will be here in the next chapter!_**

**_See you next year!_**

**_Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader, who understands how to do all that kind of stuff because i have no idea, literally!_**

**_bye!_**

**_Founder's Phoenix ;-)_**


End file.
